A New life - Une nouvelle vie
by Nathalyata
Summary: Lorsque les mangemorts attaquent le terrier, Harry les poursuit, mais quand il est coincé par Fenrir Greyback, tous les paris sont bloqués. /!\ Traduction de l'histoir original de dirtykinks.


_**One shot**_

Harry à la manière de Gryffondor ne prit même pas une seconde pour réfléchir avant de courir dans le grand champ marécageux derrière le Terrier après les Mangemorts qui les avaient attaqués. Il courait à travers l'herbe haute et épaisse, incapable de vraiment voir dans l'obscurité quand il s'est retrouvé face à face avec Fenrir Greyback. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre lui lorsqu'ils étaient si proches les uns des autres, même avec sa baguette, Fenrir Greyback était toujours un loup-garou et la plupart des sorts qu' Harry connaissait ne lui laisseraient même pas une égratignure. Même s'il savait que les sorts n'aurait aucun effet, Harry commença à lancer sur Fenrir sort après sort pendant qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de semer Greyback, mais il espérait courir assez loin pour est tombé sur l'un des Weasley afin qu'il puisse avoir une chance de s'échapper.

Mais cela ne s'est pas produit. Chaque sort qu'il a lancé sur Greyback n'a rien fait lorsqu'ils l'ont frappé, Fenrir n'avait même pas l'air inquiet. Il continua simplement à courir, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Harry, et au grand choc et à la peur de Harry de se rapprocher si près qu'il put attraper Harry et le tirer contre son propre corps. Alors que Fenrir tenait Harry dans sa poigne, il sentit Harry, la délicieuse odeur d'innocence lui vint par vagues. C'était si bon que Fenrir a décidé d'ignorer les ordres de Voldemort de ne pas nuire à l'adolescent et de le mordre à la jonction où son cou et son épaule se sont rencontrés. Pour un loup-garou normal, vous devez être sous votre forme de loup pour être contagieux, mais après tant d'années, Fenrir avait découvert un ancien sort qui permettait à un loup-garou de transformer n'importe qui même lorsqu'il n'était pas sous sa forme de loup.

Harry cria à l'agonie en sentant sa peau se déchirer par les dents pointues de Fenrir. Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, Harry se souvenait que les loups-garous ne pouvaient transformer personne en loup-garou sauf sous leur forme lupine, mais ses souvenir était obscurci par la douleur qui irradiait de son épaule et se répandait dans tout son corps.

Fenrir lapait légèrement le sang qui coulait de la blessure ouverte qu'il venait de faire quand il vit trois membres de l'ordre arriver à travers les hautes herbes, ils avaient tous l'air choqués par la vue qui les accueillis. Avant que quiconque ne puisse bouger, la marque sombre est soudainement apparue dans le ciel, signal qu'il était temps pour les Mangemorts de partir. Fenrir resserra sa prise sur Harry et transplana avant que les membres de l'ordre ne puissent l'attaquer et emportez son prix.

Il les a fait transplaner dans sa grotte personnelle, la salle secrète derrière sa grotte, si vous voulez les détails. Sa meute vivait dans une zone parsemée de nombreuses grottes qui étaient devenues leurs maisons, et cette grotte était la sienne. Allongeant le corps inconscient d' Harry sur un petit tas de fourrures d'animaux, il sortit sa baguette, beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'il détestait la magie et les sorciers, mais c'était juste les sorciers qu'il détestait, il aimait sa magie et ne l'abandonnerait jamais. En dessinant avec sa baguette un motif compliqué, il surveilla la pièce cachée afin que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse entrer ou sortir, s'assurant que Harry ne puisse pas s'échapper, et que personne ne puisse le sauver.

S'assurant que tout était sécurisé, il transplana et se rendit au Manoir Serpentard pour faire rapport à Voldemort. Quand il atteignit la salle du trône, tout le monde sauf Lucius et son seigneur était parti.

**«Crucio, où étais-tu? Tu devais venir juste ici après avoir quitté la maison des Weasley. »**

**"J'ai fait quelque chose qui, bien que vous ne soyez pas satisfait, vous aidera grandement."**

**"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"**

**«J'ai transformé Harry Potter en loup-garou et l'ai emmené et caché là où il ne pourra pas s'échapper. Alors il ne pourra plus vous arrêter mon seigneur. »** Dit Fenrir en se préparant à la colère de son seigneur.

Il ne s'est rien passé, aucun sort ne lui est venu. Il leva les yeux pour voir son seigneur reflechir . Il avait l'air content une seconde, énervé la suivante.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans aucune réponse de Voldemort.

**"Mon seigneur," **dit Lucius, les yeux rivés au sol pendant qu'il parlait. **"C'est une bonne chose, en tant que créature sombre maintenant, il sera craint et détesté par le monde sorcier. Cela les affaiblira et rendra la tâche plus facile pour vous de prendre le relais. Sans oublier si Fenrir le garde, il peut le contrôler et nous serons sûr qu'il son ne pourra jamais essayer de vous arrêter. Fenrir peut le garder sous contrôle total. "**

**"Cela a du sens ... Je ne te punirai pas cette fois, mais tu ferais mieux de t'assurer que ce ne sera plus jamais un problème. Et si jamais tu refais quelque chose comme ça, ne pense pas que parler te sauvera de mon colère."**

**"Merci, mon seigneur. Lucius. Je vais y aller maintenant."** Dit Fenrir en transplanant dans sa grotte.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans l'arrière-salle d' Harry, qui se balançait légèrement d'un coté sur l'autre, mais c'était normal, même inconscient, le processus de transformation était douloureux et lent. Donc, il serait absent pendant des jours alors que cela transformait son corps.

Harry se réveilla lentement, flottant dans et hors de la conscience. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé et traîné par un bus, tout lui faisait mal, sa bouche était si sèche que quand il a bougé ses lèvres sa peau craquelée a commencé à saigner légèrement. Mais c'était son épaule qui avait l'impression de brûler et de geler en même temps. Forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir, il plissat les yeux et vit un désordre flou de sang séché et des marques de dents.

Se sentant malade rien qu'en regardant, Harry détourna son visage de la vue dégoûtante puis laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, alors qu'il tournait la tête, le mouvement avait tiré sur la plaie tendre, laissant son corps tendu à l'agonie.

Prenant plusieurs respirations profondes au cours des quelques minutes qui suivirent, Harry essaya de détendre et de calmer son corps après l'assaut soudain de la douleur. Une fois que la douleur eut disparu, il compris que rien de plus qu'une lente expiration ramènerait son corps à l'agonie. Cela prit des heures de plus que ce qu'il aurait espéré mais Harry devait trouver si il était en état de sortir de la petite grotte, pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ne trouvant personne, Harry tourna ses pensées vers son épaule mutilée. Il se souvenait avoir couru dans le champ derrière le Terrier, il se souvenait avoir rencontré quelqu'un mais il ne pouvait se souvenir de rien d'autre que de la douleur. D'après l'apparence de la blessure et l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, il savait que c'était un loup-garou, et qu'il devait être avec des loups-garous qui n'étaient pas fidèles à Voldemort, mais alliés avec lui.

Pendant qu'il regardait, Harry avait rouvert les coupures sur son épaule, ce qui le poussa à chercher encore plus quelque chose, quelque chose à utiliser comme bandage. Ne trouvant rien, Harry décida d'utiliser sa chemise comme bandage. La retirant soigneusement, il l'enroula autour de son épaule du mieux qu'il put à l'aide d'une seule main. Il a essayé d'utiliser les deux mais quand il a bougé, cela a ouvert plus de marques laissant une nouvelle vague de sang couler sur sa poitrine maintenant nue. Juste au moment où les coupures avaient lentement cessé de saigner que la douleur a commencé à irradier de chaque partie de son corps, il avait l'impression de fondre à cause de la douleur remplie de chaleur qui s'intensifiait à chaque seconde. Il est devenu si mauvais que sa vision a commencé à s'assombrir sur les bords, puis a complètement couvert sa vue, le renvoyant dans l'inconscience.

C'est ainsi que Fenrir l'a trouvé quand il est revenus de son rapport à Voldemort, il pouvait dire à partir du léger picotement de magie qui persistait dans l'air que la transformation avait commencé. Dans quelques heures, Harry Potter serait un loup-garou. Fenrir espérait que de la taille et de la morphologie de son corps, Harry finirait par être un loup-garou soumis, ayant attendu trop longtemps pour trouver un compagnon. Fenrir était presque désespéré d'en trouver un. Fenrir avait toujours préféré les hommes et les quelques loups-garous masculins soumis qu'il avait rencontrés avaient déjà des compagnons, car les soumis masculins étaient rares et quand on en trouvait un, ils avaient tendance à trouver un compagnon très rapidement. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un signe de puissance et de force d'avoir un homme soumis comme compagnon, mais il était considéré comme déshonorant et méprisable d'en prendre un comme compagnon lorsque vous aimiez les femmes et non les hommes.

Agenouillé à côté de Harry, il enleva la chemise qu'il avait enroulée autour de ses marques de morsure et commença à lécher la blessure en sachant qu'avec les loups-garous leur salive aidait les blessures à guérir plus rapidement. S'éloignant quelques minutes plus tard, il jeta un autre coup d'œil et remarqua qu'il commençait à guérir comme il le pensait et avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, il sentit l'odeur d'un soumis, regardant autour de lui, il ne pouvait rien voir qui sentait comme ça. Il ramena donc son nez vers le bas et se rapprocha d'Harry et respira profondément, respirant l'odeur douce d'un loup-garou soumis. Ne croyant pas son propre nez, il renifla à nouveau, et encore pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu la tête, et que Potter était un loup-garou soumis.

Ne croyant pas à sa chance, il est allé chercher sa bêta, la seule personne en qui il avait le plus confiance pour venir sentir Harry et s'assurer que le nez de Fenrir ne lui jouait pas des tours. Avant que sa version bêta, Lysander, ne se rapproche même de Harry, il a confirmé qu'il était un loup-garou soumis.

Sachant que Harry ne se réveillerait que dans quelques jours, il referma la porte très bien cachée et partit se préparer pour le réveil d'Harry. Il décida immédiatement et là que peu importe ce qu'il se passait il aurait Harry comme compagnon, il ne pourrait pas se permettre de laisser un autre soumis lui glisser entre ses mains.

Harry ne pouvait pas bouger quand il s'est finalement réveillés, tout son corps était douloureux, comme s'il avait été déchiré et recousu, ce qui était presque exactement ce qui s'était passé. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry fut choqué de constater qu'il pouvait parfaitement voir. Il n'avait jamais pu faire ça car peu de gens savaient que les lunettes que Harry portait depuis des années n'avaient jamais été la bonne prescription, mais sa vue avait été bien pire sans eux alors il les portait même si elles ne l'aider pas beaucoup. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait tout voir, il a commencé à pleurer à quel point la perte de la vue lui avait manqué. Il regarda partout où il pouvait essayant de tout absorber comme s'il perdrait soudain sa vue nouvellement retrouvée. Alors qu'il déplaçait ses yeux dans la pièce, il eut la peur de sa vie en voyant Fenrir Greyback. Sautant presque hors de sa peau, il a commencé à sauter, mais à mi-chemin, l'assaut de plus de douleur l'a stoppé net, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol, ce qui à son tour a causé plus de douleur.

Ne disant rien, Fenrir s'approcha, prit Harry et le déposa sur le lit brut qu'il avait fait pour Harry avec les fourrures qu'il gardait dans la pièce.

**"Vous ne devriez pas bouger trop ou soudainement comme ça, cela vous causera encore plus de douleur. Reposez-vous, vous vous sentirez mieux une fois que votre corps aura fini de guérir et s'habituera aux nouveaux changements."**

**"C-changements?"** Harry grogna, sa voix rauque après ces jours de désuétude.

**"Oui, si tu n'as pas deviné que tu es maintenant un loup-garou et que ton corps a subi de nombreux changements. Presque tous étaient internes, comme le fonctionnement de ton corps, la vue, l'odorat et, dans ton cas, ton système reproducteur. Tu es un loup-garou soumis maintenant, pas seulement un loup-garou ordinaire, et en tant que loup-garou soumis, ton corps a changé pour pouvoir porter des enfants. "** Dit Fenrir en choisissant d'être franc et de ne pas tourner autour de la question.

**"Soumise? Enfants?"**

**"Oui, en tant que loup-garou soumis, tu peux avoir des enfants avec un compagnon masculin, les loups-garous soumis peuvent tomber enceinte, mais ils ne peuvent pas mettre quelqu'un enceinte. Je cherche un compagnon depuis de nombreuses années, j'ai donc décidé que tu deviendras mon compagnon. "**

**"Moi compagnon, avec toi."** »Dit Harry avant de s'évanouir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se réveilla à nouveau avec Fenrir toujours assis à côté de lui sur le sol, les yeux fixés sur lui comme un faucon regardant sa proie.

**"Je ne veux pas être ton compagnon, je ne veux pas être un loup-garou, laisse-moi partir."** Dit Harry incapable d'empêcher les mots de couler de sa bouche.

**"Non. Lord Voldemort m'a permis de te garder à la condition que tu ne lui causes plus de problèmes en restant avec moi."**

**"Non. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne peut pas être vrai."** Dit Harry en secouant la tête d'avant en arrière, fermant les yeux pour essayer d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler sur ses joues.

**"Tu n'as pas le choix. Et jusqu'à ce que tu me prouves que je peux avoir confiance en toi, je m'assurerai que tu ne causeras de problèmes à personne, et encore moins à moi. Même si cela signifie t'enfermer dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que tu me donne beaucoup chiots, et sans te permettre de les voir après leur naissance jusqu'à ce que ton attitude change. "**

Harry avait toujours voulu des enfants, sa propre famille. Entendre les plans de Fenrir pour le forcer à avoir des enfants puis à les éloigner de lui, lui a brisé le coeur. **"Non, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, ne garde pas les enfants que j'ai loin de moi. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, tu ne peux pas me les enlever."**

**"Quand le moment sera venu, si tu fait ce qu'on te dit et que tu me prouves que je peux te faire confiance, je n'en prendrais aucun."**

**"Merci."** Dit Harry en espérant qu'il pourrait faire tout ce qu'on lui demanderait, s'il allait avoir des enfants, il voulait pouvoir en profiter, malgré la façon dont il allait les avoir.

LA FIN


End file.
